Silence of Nightfall
by xXNightDreamXx
Summary: Kayami Miyu was just a normal human until she meet a spirit and made a contrat with the spirit.... Her life change after she encouter the spirit and her new adventure has just begun......
1. Chapter 1

Sillence of Nightfall

**Overtune:**

**Thousands of years ago there was a relam of spirits that can be used to transform into a creature, five Guardians found the relam of Spirits but one off them tried to use it for dark magic the others fought the fifth guardian and tried to get the relam of Spirits was droped and it broke all of the spirits were free and today everyone has a spirit that they can use.**

**One day a human girl finds her self in a different world and gets her own spirit and uses it to fight the evil forces **

I woke up it was bright and the sun was out and it was the first day of high school, the school was "Hallow High" guy name right.

"Kayami-san it is time to get up your going to be late on your first day of school" My said

"HAI (yes)" I said

Let me introduce my self, I am Miyu Kayami (last then first name), I am 16 and my eyes are cherry blossom pink but when I am outside it is light purple (I don't know why) and my hair is really really really really light purple which was up to my waist.

Anyway back to reality, I took a shower and dressed up into my uniform which is a white blouse with a black tie, a black jacket, grey skirt, also white stockings up to our tights -.- and black shoes. Also I did my hair which was a ponytail and a white bow with long ribbons hanging.

I got downstairs and my mum was in the kitchen cooking breakfast for me and her. Wheres my dad? You asked well I don't know what really happen... I took my seat and waited for the food.

"Ohaiyo, okaasan (Good morning, mum)" I said

"Ohaiyo, Kayami-chan" she said

We talk Japanese sometimes, I love Japanese it is the best culture, I can talk in other language like Spanish, Italian, French and Chinese. I just love languages I can't get enough off it.

Breakfast was on the table which was toast, egg and ham after I finish I headed for the door to go to school .

"Bye ma, See ya after school" I said

"Ok, here is your lunch be safe darling, bye" she said

"Thanks" I replied

I started to walk it was really peaceful and the birds were chirping away and the wind was light and there were a lot of other students walking too. When I got to school gates I saw a lot and I was nervous about it, the bell went off and we headed towards the hall.

The hall was really huge and it was really crowed and I bumped into someone.

"Ahh ,sorry" I said

"no problem" he said

He had honey brown hair and had sky blue eyes and he was pale, I had never seen anyone who is pale here except him, I just kept on staring had him. He was perfect he had good body and he most definitely toned biceps and triceps he was like a sex god, KAYAMI WHAT THE HELL BAD THOUGHTS.

"Are you alright" he asked

"I'm fine" I replied

"Ok, I am Hayaki Rai, nice to meet you" he said

"I'm Miyu Kayami, nice to meet you too" I said

"Cute name, I like it" he said and I blushed

" Th-Thank you, Rai-kun" I said

"We better grab a seat before we get in trouble" he said

I just nodded and followed him to find a seat and the assemble started which was sort off long after that our classes started. I was supired that Rai was in all my classes which was nice because he was the only friend I had made, also the day went by fast.

After school we went our separate ways to go home also I had to cook dinner which was chicken soup after dinner I took a shower to cool my self off and went to bed and fell asleep....

**Review and Rate later, No Update**


	2. Chapter 2

**Silence of Nightfall 1**

**The next bit of this story:**

**Kayami: Yeah the next bit to the story -dancing-**

**Rai: -anime sweat drop- STOP DANCING**

**Kayami: Your a big meanie to me -starts to cry-**

**Rai: I'm sorry, I'm Sorry -still saying sorry-**

**Me: Sorry about this, here is the next story**

**Kayami -still crying-**

**Rai: -still apologizing-**

**Story:**

**This happen five weeks into the school year this a fast forward and stuff because inbetween there is nothing interesting about it except Rai and Kayamiare really really close friends now and the other girls are so jealous because he is spending his time with Kayami-chan....**

~Rai's POV~

"Rai, get up it is a new day" someones voice said

"No, five more minu-" I was cut by a slap on my face

It was my spirit, Toya, he had red firey hair and his eyes are golden brown and he was wearing some sort of knight uniform (like in code geass Suzaki's uniform). His abilities are: the elements, he can heal stuff, mind control and his a vampire like me and can teleport.

"Can, you stop I am already up jeez" I said and he just shrugged his shoulders

I did my usual stuff before I headed towards school....

~Flashback~

"Rai, on your 230th Birthday you have to move here in our world its too dangerous and we don't want the mortals to know that we exist also you want to keep your friend safe Right also you will need to do your duties as prince" my father said

"Yeah, I know, I really want Kayami to be safe, shes the only friend I had made there in that world and she is nice" I said

My Birthday is really comeing up well in my vampire years I am 229yrs old but in the human years I am 18 years old.

Also there was a war against the lycans (werewolf) and Demons and the dark forcesesand we need every man to help battle, which I have been training with my senseito build my speed and my abilities...

"Alright father how many days do I have left before I leave" I asked

"You....have...... 1 week" he replied and I was so socked about it....... ONE FREAKEN WEEK

~Flashback finish~

I continued down the street to get to school I was sad I had to leave Kayami even thought we were so close friends, I sighed and kept on walking to the school gates when I was near the lights I spoted Kayamiher hair was in a ponytail, like always, with a black ribbon today and in the girls school uniform.

Her hair was flying with the wind, so I creep up and put my hands on her eyes so she can't see anything.

"Guess who?" I asked

"ahhhh, is this.....Rai" she replied and took my hands of my face and turned to face me.

"Morning Rai-kun" she said with a sweet smile on her face

"Morning, Kanyami-san" I said with a smile and she blushed a tiny bit which was cute on her.

"Let's go to school" she said and I just nodded

On the way, I was thinking about Kayami and how will she handle about me not there for her and other stuff.....

"Rai-kun, are you alright" Kayami asked with a worried look on her face, I didn't want her to cry about me leaving her so soon.

"It's nothing really" I lied and gave a quick smile

~School~

For the rest of the day I tried not to put a worry look on my face so that Kayami won't start crying and stuff also I wanted her to stay strong, so when I leave she can be fine.

I didn't want to do it but I had to listen to my father's orders or there will be punishment for me. When it was lunch time I decided to go to the library to stay away from Kayami or she will asked me questions and start to be sad which I didn't want to see because it can make me weak so yeah.

I grabed a book and started to read then Toya came out of thin air (mortals can't see spirits unless they have one which I highly doubt that).

"Are you sure you want to leave her" Toya asked, I sighed then replied

"No I don't want to do this but..... I have too, I have to listen to my father's orders or there will be punishment for me and I want to help my people and your people...Toya.....Still I don't want to leave Kayami with a sad smile I want to protect her for those werewolf,devil and the dark forces"

"Do you like her?" he asked

"I do, she has that sweet aurora and a pure one too, that's why I have fallen for her, she makes my day" I replied

I smiled to my self and headed off.

It was last period which was maths when I got there I saw the class entering and took my seat next to Kayami.

"Where were you at lunch" She asked

"I was at the library reading books and do other stuff." I replied and she nodded and took her notebook out and did the work so did I, I write with my left hand and I'm the only person in my family to write with my left hand so was Kayami.

During this period I was asking myself should I tell her or not, I was to scared to tell her....

~After School~

After we said our good byes we headed a different street to go home..........

~Kayami's POV~

It was a busy day at school and Rai was so quiet he would usually talk to me and other stuff but to day he didn't I wondered why?????

I just had to asked him my self. I grab my phone and called him.

"Hi, this is Rai, I can't answer please leave a message" the voice mail said

"Hi Rai, This is Kayami, I was wondering why you were so detracted is there something wrong can you call me bye!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I finished and put my phone away and did my homework.

While I was doing my homework I got more and more and more dis tracked about Rai. He would usual he would call by now or maybe he is busy and he will tell me tomorrow.

I was in a garden full sakura (cherry Blossom) trees and the sky was pink (like the place in final fantasy where the sky is pink maca....somthing that place) and I saw to angels talking

"My Dear, our daughter has grown so much" the angelic man said

"Yes, she has, she looks like me, and her aurora has that gentle effect" the angelic lady said

Then all of a sudden I was in a blanket of darkness and I was flouting and I called out.

"Where am I?" I said but all I heard was an echo

A rush off wind came and pushed me somewhere I closed my eyes and.....

**Me: ha....wait until the next Chapater...**

**Review and Rate later or No Update............**


	3. Chapter 3

**Silence of Nightfall 2 **

**Me: Yeah I got up to here this far already I'm really trying to help myself because I have to finish other stories which will be in a very long time...**

**Let's do I very quick recap:**

**Kayami is a mortal who is a human and Rai is a immortal and has a spirit who is Toya. Rai likes Kayami..... and Rai has to leave Kayami and go back to his world forever now Kayami has a dream right? **

**(Whatever)**

~Kayami's POV~

The wind was strong and my eyes were shut tight and then the wind stopped then I opened my eyes I was in a dark room and I was tied to a chair and there was only one source of light and it was on top of me like a spot light and the ropes were digging in my skin.

Then I heard footsteps coming I tried to move but the ropes kept on digging on my skin, as the footsteps kept on going closer, the more scared I become, finally the footsteps stop but I could see who it was, I felt a pair of arms snake around my neck.

"Who are you" I asked scared

There was no reply and I was getting nervous, I tried to move I was about to scream then a hand went over my mouth to stop me from screaming.

"Shhhh, no one can hear you, it's just you and me" the man said seductively. I shivered as he said this.

Then he started to kiss my neck, I bit my lip so a moan won't escape but didn't work, he smirked.

"I see you have fallen for me" he said

"No, I haven't you retard" I said with venom

"really, why are you moaning when I kiss your neck?" he asked

I couldn't really explain this I didn't know what to do

"You shall be.....

BEEP BEEP BEEP

I shot up and breathing was rapid and there was sweat all over, I could get that dream out off my head it was stuck there......

I headed for school with that line stuck in my head "It's just you and me" repeating again and again.

"Kayami-chan" someone called out and it reminded me of that dream

"Kayami, its me Rai" he said I turned around to see Rai I felt warm tears falling on my face and I hugged him tightly

"R-R-Rai- k-k-kun" I said

~Rai's POV~

I was walking towards school and I saw Kayami

"Kayami-chan" I called out but she flinch as I called out

"Kayami, its me Rai" I said

She turned and faced me and I saw tears pouring down her face and she hugged me then said.

"R-R-Rai- k-k-kun" she said

"Whats wrong Kayami? What happen are you ok?" I asked her

"I h-h-h-h-h-had a-a-a-a n-n-ni-ni-nightmare" she said

"Shhhhhhhh, Its ok, they are not real, Don't think about it" I calmed her down.

But the tears kept on rolling down her face, I couldn't bare to see it anymore instead of going to school I took her to my place. So I carried her bridal style to my place she was still crying.

When we got there I place her on the couch and called her mum.

BEEP BEEP

"Hello, Miyu residence, may I know who is calling" Kayami's mum answered

"Hello, Miyu-sama (Mrs Miyu) this is Rai, Kayami's best friend" I said

"Oh! Hello Rai-kun, is there something wrong" she said

"ahhh yes, you see I was on the way to school then I saw Kayami, she was crying and then I told to stop but she didn't, so I took her to my place so she can calm down.... I was asking if she can stay at my place?" I asked

"of course she can please I was worried this morning, please Rai!" she pleaded

"Ok, I will try and help" I said

"Thank you so much Rai, bye" she said and hanged up.

I put my phone away and went over to Kayami who was still crying

"Kayami? Please stop crying" I beg

She sniffed then stopped and then I took a seat next to her.

"Kayami? What happened in your dream? Please tell me!" I asked

She sighed and then spoke.

"I was in a blanket of darkness and then I closed my eyes.... When I opened them I was tied to a chair, I heard footsteps coming I was about to scream then a hand covered my mouth and he spoke to me trying to sudice me and stuff" she said and shivered

"I see, don't worry your safe it's just a dream" I said

"But... it felt so real like I was there" she said and shivered

"I know it's ok, we are going to stay here, I called your mom and we are not going to school, you need to dtop thinking about it" I said

"Really? Are you sure?'" she asked

"Sure I am" I whispered and she giggled

So for the rest of the day we watch movies and do other stuff we ate lunch and Kayami stadyed for the whole week. She made me forget that I had to leave in one week

**~The Day when Rai leaves Kayami FOREVER~**

~Kayami's POV~

I have been at Rai's for a week now and today was Saturday, I was going to go home.

Me and Rai didn't go to school for a whole week because he wanted me to forget the dream I had one week ago. I packed my things so I can be ready for Rai to take me home.

We meet at the front gate, he had a look on his face like he was going to do something bad.

"Rai? Is something wrong?" I asked

"Nothing really" he lied

"No! Your lying to me. Are you hiding something from me?" I asked him

"Kayami..... I won't see you anymore" he said in a low tone

When I heard him say that my heart just stopped beating and thought he was joking after I studied his face.... it was no lie.

"wha-....you can't do that to me....WHY?" I asked loudly I felt angry inside also...... loneliness.

"I'm not lying..." he said

I started to feel cold tears flowing from my eyes....

"Kayami ple-" I stopped him

"NOO!!!!!! You mad- NOOOOO!!!!!!! FINE LEAVE I DON"T WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN" I said and started to run from never to see him again.........

**until next time mina**

**Sayonara, ja ne**

**Review and Rate later or No Update............**


	4. Chapter 4

**Silence of Nightfall 3**

**Here we go the next bit.....**

**Nothing to report really.......**

**P.S**

**I make this up as I go along lol**

~No one's POV~

For the last couple of weeks Kayami has been in her room crying because Rai left also Rai is having a rough time too, none of them can be normal with out one another but they are trying hard....

Both of them have been quiet, they won't talk to anyone..... Every night before they sleep, they look at the window they say

Kayami: Why?

Rai: I'm so sorry

~Kayami's POV~

The last couple of weeks I have been in my room crying because my best friend left me forever, My heart hurts from so much pain. My mother trys to comfort me but I didn't want it I only wanted my best friend.

Today was my first day back to school after weeks of being in my room, I think it was time to move on but still I miss him so much. It's like there is a hole in my heart....

"Bye ma" I said

"See you, dear" she said with a worry look on her face

I was on my way with my violin to school I can see people staring at because I haven't been to school for weeks and it makes me feel the odd one out of this school.....

~After school FF~

My day was hell because of what happen I felt lonely no one to talk too. I just miss him so much...

I did my homework and ate dinner then I took a bath, I fill the bathtub up with warm water then went in the water and just sat there thinking about him and thing why would he leave me...... After I think about it I began to sob......

~Rai's POV~

The weeks have past and still I miss my best friend, Kayami, I feel sick in my stomach...

"Rai, son, I am so sorry I know you miss her but you have a responsibiblity to your people and to the spirits, son" he said

" I know, I just miss her... shes in my mind" I said with a sigh at the end

"Son, I know shes a mortal and you are a vam--" I cut him of

"Dad, I know, please stop, it killing me..... DAD YOU DON"T UNDERSTAND I MISS HER, SHE WAS MY FREAKEN BEST FRIEND" I started to yell at him, my angry was boiling but and were eyes were cinimon red

"Son, I know please, I know how you feel...I think you should hunt for

awhile" he said calmly

My eyes turn back to normal and I took a seat to calm down

"I'm sorry dad... I just miss her... I shall go now.... bye dad" I said and he nodded

"Yo, I think you should calm down.." Ikuto said (not from shugo chara just a name... he had blood red jet hair and his eyes were black)

"yeah, I think so too" I replied

"Ok, snice we at your house I think you should play a game" he said

I just nodded in replied

~6 hours later~ ~Rai's POV still~

After I played my ps2 with Ikuto I decided to sleep (Vampires sleep too like we do) before I went to sleep I went to my window thinking about Kayami... her smile...her warm smile...her eyes.... I smiled

"I am so sorry about what I did.... I wish you were here with me.... My best friend.... I miss you" I said in a whisper

~Still Rai's POV~ ~Next Morning~

I left my curtains open and the sunlight is very very bright I just laid in my bed thinking with my eyes shut... I tried to block the world around me...

I stood up I was in a garden there were waterfalls and it was peace and I was standing in the of a Meadow and the sky was blue without any clouds.

I saw a figure in front of me it was getting closer then I said

"Who are you?" I asked

"Who are you" I asked again

"What are you" I asked

"Kimi wa nani (what are you)" someone said in japanese

"Who are you, What are you?" I asked

"Rai-Kun" the voice said

As the figure came closer I realized who it was it was.... Kayami. She was in a white dress with a thin shraps also I notice there was a bow at the back because the bow's ribbons were flying in the air and there strands of hair being clip to the side of her hair also her hair was flying with the wind.

There was a shoal she was wearing it was silk and she was wearing glass slippers..

"Kayami!" I said

"Rai" she called out

"Is that you" I asked

"Yes it is" she replied

I began to run towards her my arms were open waiting for her to hug me. As she ran I ran too until we meet my arms embrace her as she touch me I felt warm again (Vampires can be warm and cold blooded depending on there mood).

"Kayami, I missed you" I said as I hugged her

"Rai...I also miss you too" she replied

It was so great to see here and feel her, her glowing light.... That warm gentle light the embraces me.

"Rai.... why" she asked Her face turned into a sad look.

"I'm so sorry for doing this to you" I said

"If you could give me a sign I would be fine but you didn't" she said

"Rai... I have something to say I----"

~No one's POV~

Both Rai and Kayami woke up at the same time they sat on the bed thinking

"Was that real?" they both said to them selves

They stood up and went to the window and looked out for a while..

After they spaced out they went back to sleep

**I'll stop right here because there is a Surprise huge one.... But for now I'm not telling lol **

**Ja, Ne**


End file.
